


everybody talks

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, ambiguously dungeons and dragons, and all the nat 1s, based on that one comic about the guy and the orc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: it started with a whisper
  
  and that was when i kissed her
The gang plays DnD, feat. Ladynoir and budding companionship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the _amazing_ comic, [fated](https://mythjae.wordpress.com/2016/01/28/fated-3/).

“Why, my lady, are you feeling a bit _bugged?_ ”

“Why, Chat Noir, are you feeling a bit ignored?”

“After the dragon sick? _Never_.”

“ _Bite me_.”

Adrien cocked his head, smirking. “With _pleasure_.”

Alya clamped her teeth down on the inside of her cheek, struggling not to laugh at the _look_ that flashed across her friend’s face. She’d had her doubts about letting anyone from Chloe’s gang join their games, but this Adrien kid was turning out to be a rare gift — the kind of gift that gave her hope that Marinette’s life-long dateless streak might end just yet.

Although he might want to drop the smug look soon, or else…

“Alya.”

“Yes, Marinette?”

“I throw a punch at Chat Noir.”

Or else that might happen.

“That’ll take up your turn. Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

Alya considered. _Eh, what the heck._

“Roll for it.”

Marinette rolled for it.

When the die came to a definitive halt, the only people in the room who _didn’t_ burst into laughter were the two players in question.

Marinette looked slowly from the single skyward-facing ‘1’ to Alya, with all the gravity of a cornered predator. _If you **dare** do what I think you're about to do…_ the gaze seemed to say.

Alya just grinned.

 _D'aw, Marinette, you really don’t know me at all_.

As if Alya could be dissuaded by a mere glare.

“Gently, you caress Chat Noir’s face. A bystander wouldn’t be crazy to think the two of you had recently gotten engaged.”

Marinette reddened deliciously, and Alya was just getting started. This was gonna be _good_.

(Adrien, Alya was interested to note, had turned a rather pretty shade of dark pink. He had nothing on Marinette’s ruddy scarlet, but still.)

(Heck, that dateless streak might well end by the end of this campaign.)

Not that Marinette appreciated it, of course. If looks could kill, Alya’s _grandchildren_ would be feeling the pain.

Adrien, still pink, raised his hand.

“Shoot,” Alya commanded, aiming a finger gun bullet in his general direction. If he said what she thought he was going to say...

“I, um, push Ladybug away.”

_Payload._

“Roll for it.”

He did, under Marinette's suspicious stare.

The resounding laughter that ensued when the roll ended was limited to chokes and giggles, but present nonetheless. Unlike Marinette, Adrien eyed the '2’ with only mild trepidation.

Now _there_ was someone who _really_ didn’t know Alya.

“You pull Ladybug close, leaning your forehead against hers, like the sweet gesture a woman gives her husband before he goes off to war.”

Marinette and Adrien looked at one another, an indescribable _something_ passing between the two of them.

Slowly, Marinette raised her hand, murder in her eyes.

If Alya was physically capable of making the 'u mad bro’ face, she would be.

* * *

Five more supremely (un)lucky rolls later, Alya surveyed her team with pride.

Adrien’s face was in his hands, having long surpassed Marinette’s blush and all visible skin rapidly moving towards maroon. Marinette was gritting her teeth, gripping the die in a white-knuckled fist that starkly contrasted the crimson flush that was working its way down her neck. The rest of the party stood by, hands clamped over their mouths (Nino), shit-eating grins on their faces (Kim, Juleka, and Rose), with obviously affected disinterest (Alix) and/or disdain (Max).

Ladybug and Chat Noir were making out under a tree, and weren't due to stop anytime soon.

 _Ah_ , thought Alya, _it was good to be the DM._

**Author's Note:**

> by the end of the game, ladybug and chat noir are married, marinette's dateless streak persists, and adrien is invited back for the next round.
> 
> it becomes a Thing with every subsequent DM: it's not a true game with their group if ladybug and chat don't get married against their will at least once :D


End file.
